What is this Feeling?
by candle.22
Summary: An alternate ending to Book 1, Amon and Korra face off on Avatar Aang Memorial Island once more, but Korra promised Bolin she wouldn't go. For some reason this makes her feel worse than the fact that she might die tonight. Borra.
1. Chapter 1

What is this feeling?

A _request from Jokermask18_

She was angry.

She was scared.

She was ashamed.

She was determined

She was feeling so many emotions at once that she had trouble distinguishing them from each other, they just melded together until all she was feeling was…_emotion._

She had no better word to describe it.

She was angry at Amon, for taking bending away from so many innocent people, and having the intension to do it to others.

She was scared because she didn't want to lose her bending. It was who she was- it was her entire identity. How could she call herself the Avatar if she couldn't bend? Not even one measly element.

She was ashamed because she had broken a promise, and not just any promise.

She was determined because she knew she had to live- for _him _at least, she couldn't die without saying goodbye…without explaining why she did what she did.

An hour ago she had been training with Bolin, they had been listening to the radio as they usually did, sometimes there was a Pro-bending match broadcasting, other times it was just music. Amon's voice had come on the radio quite suddenly; she could still hear his voice ringing clearly through her ears…

"_Hello citizens of Republic city, this is Amon. I know you must be displeased at me frequently taking over your radios, but I assure you. This will be the last time._

_I strive for equality, and yet the benders that taint this city are continuing to use their bending to terrorize those without it. _

_Benders, how would you feel if someone born with an impurity such as yours used it to bully you? We vouch for fairness and yet fairness cannot be granted when a portion of people have unfortunately been born benders and use that power to oppress others._

_In a fight against a man wielding a blade and a man wielding his fist who do you think would win? Most would declare this to be an unfair fight, and they are doing so hypocritically because right now we are living in a world where non-benders are oppressed._

_So I ask you, in the interest of fairness, to come to Avatar Aang memorial island in exactly a week from now, so we can…level the playing field. It seems fitting that the very place you will lose your bending celebrates a reincarnation of someone who thinks they rule the world because they can control the four elements._

_Anyone who fails to attend will not be spared by my equalists, do not try to run from your fate._

_I now speak directly to the Avatar; you think you have the right to silence me because I am not marred by your impurity. You think you can save the benders of this city, but what of the non-benders? Do you not stand for them?_

_The last time you challenged me to a fight I spared you, but this time you will not be so lucky. I have decided you will get another chance….in the interest of fairness; it is after all what I stand for._

_At sundown today, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island I will face you, one on one. If you somehow manage to defeat me the world will keep spiralling closer and closer to destruction as the benders oppress and non-benders and throw the world out of balance, if I win however, you will be made an example of, for those who believe you will save them._

_You all stand for equality in one form; I just prefer to look at the bigger picture"_

After his voice had faded and she and Bolin recovered, he told her not to go. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them slightly, he made her promise she wouldn't go. She didn't reply, he shook her harder and yelled at her, almost desperately, he yelled at her to promise.

She did.

She felt horrible; she had broken a promise to him. For some reason this made her more uneasy than the fact that she might die tonight.

He believed her, he was such a good person that he believed her and gave her a relieved sigh and a wide smile. She asked if he was going to tell Tenzin about this, they currently had the only radio on the island so he wouldn't have heard Amon. He said that what Tenzin would probably want to know and would end up getting angrier if he found out they had been keeping this from him.

She asked him to promise not to tell him about it.

He did.

She felt even worse for taking advantage of him, the only reason he promised was because he didn't think she was going.

But she had no choice.

It was her duty as the Avatar to restore balance to the world- and Amon was certainly intent on destroying the balance that the Avatars before her had strived to create.

She wouldn't die.

She knew that she wouldn't, she hadn't said goodbye to Bolin…or anyone else for that matter. If she died she would never get to laugh with him again, get caught in his tight embrace or get lost in his green eyes…

She shook her head slightly, as if that would shake all the thoughts currently running through her mind around and help her focus.

She needed to focus.

She would face Amon soon and she didn't even have a plan.

Did 'stay alive' count as a plan? …Probably not.

She looked up toward the sun, she had about an hour until she had to be on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, she shivered even though it wasn't cold.

She glanced behind her, she couldn't see Air Temple island because her view was blocked by the many buildings that made up the city.

What would Bolin do when Pema called everyone for dinner and she wasn't there?

Would he tell Tenzin?

She hoped not, if Tenzin found her he would probably keep her locked in a room with no windows for the remainder of her stay at the island.

Would he come after her?

No. He couldn't. Amon would take him out without a second thought…and anyway, there were no more ferries traveling from the island today.

That thought comforted her a bit as she looked at the large statue of Avatar Aang.

"I'm coming Amon" She said through clenched teeth as she headed to the island, putting all thoughts out of her mind and trying to think of a plan to keep her alive.

She _had _to stay alive.

For him at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra watched as the sun started to slip from view and the city slowly became brighter.

She stood on Avatar Aang Memorial Island waiting for Amon for the second time in her life, she kept thinking of what had happened the last time she stood here.

He said that he would come alone, but could she trust him? She had asked for their last meeting to be one-on-one but that hadn't happened.

She still didn't have a plan either.

She was just praying that the spirits might favour the Avatar over some evil guy wearing a mask.

The sun slipped further and further down with each passing minute.

It was almost time.

She was just starting to berate herself for not thinking of a plan when she heard a familiar voice that made her blood run cold.

"Greetings, Avatar"

She whirled around, surprised. How had he snuck up on her like that? If she didn't know better she would have suspected him of being an Airbender. Her breath caught in her throat as it always did every time she saw him, he stood confidently, hands behind his back, and his mask hid his face as always

"Amon" She growled, taking up a fighting stance

"Typical bender, always so quick on the offensive" He remarked

Frustrated, Korra covered her fist in a veil of fire as she started to lunge for him, letting out a cry. He stepped to the side and dodged around her as she tried to follow.

"You will not win this" He said, his eyes slits under his mask

"You wanna bet?" She growled, angry that he had dodged her.

She used her Earthbending to create large rocks to throw at him, he dodged these too. How was this guy _not _an Airbender?! They landed and smashed apart on the ground, creating large clouds of dust.

Amon used these to his advantage, Korra lost sight of him in the dust, she had never wished more than she was wishing now that she knew how to Airbend. Even a measly puff of air would help her out!

She looked straight ahead at where Amon was standing, since most of the dust was made of tiny bits of Earth she used her Earthbending again, but not to hurt this time.

She cleared a space in front of her, Amon wasn't there

She cleared left, and then right, he wasn't here either.

She was beginning to get frustrated, her eyes scanned her surroundings as she panted for air.

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, Amon had snuck around behind her, she felt a similar pain in her lower back and gasped as she realised what he was doing.

She tried to spin out of his reach so he couldn't chi-block her, she was almost out of reach when a final sharp jab impacted with her neck.

She fell to the ground.

Why hadn't she thought of a plan?

She became aware of Amon laughing at her

"Pitiful really, did you actually think you could take me?" He asked condescendingly

She furrowed her brow; her face was the only thing she could move

"I will begin a new era, one of equality" He continued, walking toward her.

Her eyes widened, he was going to take her bending and there was no-way she could stop him.

She was completely helpless.

"Who will save you now?" He asked, she could imagine an evil grin forming under his mask

He came closer, arm extended toward her. Korra held her breath as if this could somehow stop him from progressing any further

She closed her eyes and braced herself, the ground shook.

Someone was Earthbending.

Someone was Earthbending?

"I will" Proclaimed a very familiar voice, Korra opened her eyes to see Bolin had Earthbended a wall between her and Amon, Her heart fluttered strangely.

"Fool!" Said Amon sharply, turning on Bolin, his expression became less defiant and more sheepish.

No, not Bolin.

She had to overcome these blocked chi paths.

Didn't Tenzin say something about this a few weeks ago…?

Why hadn't she paid more attention?

She focused on clearing her mind, a large task indeed when your friend was about to get his bending taken away.

Friend.

No, Bolin was definitely more than a friend, what would she call him then?

No! Concentrate! That isn't clearing your mind

Amon stepped closer to Bolin

"Please…don't" Said Korra as she continued to try to regain mobility

"So the Avatar cares about this boy" Said Amon, his head turning to face her, her eyes widened as she realised what she had done

"What? No…Korra and I a-actually don't know each other!" Bolin managed to stutter out, always a bad liar.

Amon continued to draw closer toward him, Bolin seemed to have seized up in fear, he hit the wall behind him and just stared into his cold, harsh eyes.

If Bolin got his bending taken away from him, she could never forgive herself. She couldn't let that happen, not to someone she cared so deeply about.

Amon walked behind Bolin, he braced himself like Korra had done, his eyes meeting Korra's for a second

Those green eyes, not filled with warmth like they usually were, they were filled with fear.

That one look from him triggered something deep inside her, she felt such rage at Amon, she closed her eyes tightly, her face screwed up as if concentrating on something before she opened them.

They shined with a light Bolin had never seen before.

She was suddenly filled with an awesome power.

It was the simplest thing to create a blast of air to knock Amon away.

To her, it felt like a gentle breeze was caressing her fingers, but that wasn't what Bolin saw.

She would have usually been amazed if she had created air like that, but now it seemed as if she had always known how to.

Hadn't she?

It was the simplest thing to rise into the air, supported by the wind she had created.

It came as naturally as breathing, it was even easier than standing.

How had she struggled to achieve something as simple as Airbending?

But these simple things…she couldn't stop.

She wasn't in control of her body anymore.

It wasn't _her _that struck down Amon…it was the Avatar state.

She felt as though the rage she felt for him had been increased ten-fold.

A part of her was afraid she would be trapped forever.

But, then she felt a warm hand reach up and grab hers.

Bolin.

He was standing on a large pillar of Earth.

He looked her in the eye, and just as his look had induced it, it also bought her out of it.

Her eyes widened and then ceased to glow, the wind around her slowly died out

He hugged her tightly. He lowered the pillar down and held onto her until he was sure she wouldn't collapse

"Are you alright?" He asked eventually, his eyes searching hers for answers

"I'm…alright. What about you? Did Amon take your bending? The last few minutes are sorta…a blur" She admitted, meeting his searching gaze.

"You saved me" He said with a grateful smile "You overcame your spiritual block for me"

She could have fallen to the ground in relief, he still had his bending!

She let out a sigh of relief, Bolin wrapped his arms around her again and she felt….safe. She felt that familiar fluttering in her chest again…what was it? She pulled back and looked into his eyes, she started to feel a bit lightheaded…this was so strange!

She found herself subconsciously moving toward Bolin, her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

And then their lips met.

There was nothing in the world but him.

She wasn't the Avatar, Amon wasn't a threat, she wasn't worried about Tenzin going crazy after he found out they were both missing, she wasn't scared anymore.

It was just her and Bolin.

How long did they stay like that? Hours, days, months? She couldn't tell

They eventually broke apart, needing oxygen, she met his gaze again, he had a giant grin plastered on his face, and Korra couldn't help but smile too.

What that what the feeling was?

…Love?

But, Mako and Asami claimed to be in love and Korra didn't have any strange impulse to rub her nose against Bolin's'…

"You're amazing Korra" He interrupted her thoughts with his big smile. That smile brightened her day every time she saw it

She chuckled once, a blush creeping across her cheeks, a familiar feeling in her heart

"No Bolin, you're the amazing one…why did you come here? Thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now" She was very grateful he had come, but she was confused…Why had he come?

"When I saw you were gone…I was so worried Korra" He widened his eyes and she found herself mesmerized by them again "I didn't know what to do…I was so afraid I'd lose you" His voice dropped to a whisper and broke at the end of his sentence. Korra's eyes widened at the utter sincerity of his words…was it possible he felt the same way about her?

He _had_ kissed her back…

"I'm sorry I broke your promise…but I couldn't let him keep taking peoples bending"

Bolin chuckled, "It's ok Korra, the main thing is that you're safe…and that Amon is…gone?" He trailed off and looked over at Amon's body, hoping for some sort of clue for the current status of his life

Korra slowly walked over to him, Bolin followed. She moved with her hands raised, ready to strike if he suddenly attacked

He wasn't breathing.

She could tell, even through his thick cloak, he was lying in an awkward pose too.

He was gone.

She had done it.

_They _had done it.

She felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders

"So..uh…do you want to…?" He trailed off, gesturing at his mask, wordlessly asking if he wanted her to take it off

"No" She said quietly, "I don't want to have to associate a face with what this monster has done"

Bolin rubbed the back of his head "Good…'coz uh…it wouldn't have made the nightmares any better"

She smiled sympathetically towards him; she wasn't the only one that was plagued by Amon during sleep

"So, I guess we better call someone…return to Air Temple Island and tell Tenzin what happened?"

Korra exhaled, the impact of everything that had happened finally catching up with her, she felt tired, like she could sleep for 3 days straight.

"How did you get here anyway?" She asked

"I rode Naga" He said proudly "Fire Ferret isn't the only language I can speak ya know" he winked and Korra giggled, he laughed along with her and extended his hand toward him

She took it.

It felt right, like it was specifically shaped for hers

"Tenzin is going to kill me" She said

"Yeah…probably" Bolin said "You'll be lucky to see sunlight for a month" She whacked him

"Thanks for the words of comfort Bolin" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Hehe, you know you love me" He joked, she smiled but stayed silent as she thought about this.

"Uhh" Said Bolin, looking around frantically when they had reached the edge of the island "Where's Naga?" he asked, confused as to why the Polarbear dog wasn't where he left it

"She probably swam back to Air Temple Island, she usually has dinner at this time of night" She said, he smiled sheepishly

"So…how are we going to get back? There aren't any more ferries running at this time of night"

She sighed, pondering how they would get back; she concluded that the only way to get back is the way she came, although it would be harder with Bolin too

"We surf" she said simply, his eyes widened in protest but she created a sheet of ice and forced him on it before he could say anything.

As they were returning to Air Temple Island at an insane speed, Bolin's voice could be heard: "Korra! I'm an Earthbender! My feet are supposed to be firmly ON THE GROUND!"

Korra just laughed gleefully in response, exhilarated by the speed they had reached.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra sat in her room, slumped up against one wall.

There were numerous White Lotus sentries stationed at various points outside her room so there was no point in trying to sneak out…

Her predictions had come true.

Tenzin had gone crazy when he heard what had happened, she was surprised an Airbender could harbor such rage. He had told her she was to stay in her room unless she was training with him.

She didn't think she's ever see sunlight again.

Couldn't he see the bright side of all this?

Amon was actually gone!

What was he so mad about anyway?

She and Bolin were fine!

And, her nightmares had stopped. Now, instead of her dreams being plagued by the masked menace they were filled with a certain green eyed somebody…

She caught herself, she had been slipping into daydreams more and more frequently during her confinement here, she was supposed to be waiting for an opening so she could slip out undetected.

But the men outside her room weren't moving at all.

She didn't even think she had seen them eat for at least a full day.

She must be going stir crazy…

A small tapping sound made her look around suddenly,

She _really was_ going crazy.

She pinpointed the noise to the centre of her room, she lent down toward the wood and heard a familiar whisper

"Stand back"

Bemused, she took the disembodied voices' advice and stood on the far edge of her room, when she was away from the centre a rock came flying through the floorboards, it smashed the wood but didn't continue to the ceiling.

Korra paused for a minute or two to make sure nobody had taken notice of the sound before jumping into the hole made by the rock and landing in an even tunnel.

She created a flame in her palm and lifted her hand higher to cast a gentle glow further down the tunnel

"Bolin?" She whispered and after a second of silence she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder, she whirled around without thinking only to be caught by two strong arms

"Whoa, easy there" Said Bolin, amused that she had tried to attack him "It's only me"

Korra sighed, "Sorry" She offered with a smile, hoping that in the dim light he wouldn't notice the dull blush that was creeping onto her cheeks

She suddenly remembered where she where she was.

"Tenzin will kill me if he finds out I escaped, thanks by the way"

Bolin laughed off her thanks "Tenzin can't do much worse than he already has"

"He'd probably send me back to the South Pole, now that Amon isn't a threat there isn't much point in me staying in Republic City for Airbending training, he could train me there" She said bitterly and lowered her head

Bolin became silent for a moment, he looked deep in thought, almost…worried?

"Bo?" She asked, taking in his sudden change in mood

He seemed to snap out of it, "We'll just make sure he doesn't find out you had access to fresh air then, when does he check on you?"

"Umm, he gives me food at meal times…and I've already trained today so, he probably won't check on me for about 2 hours"

"Great, you'll be back by then and no-one needs to know!"

Korra laughed at this "Bo, you kinda screwed up that plan when you ripped half of my bedroom floor out"

Bolin held a hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly, trying to make it look like no big deal

"Come on" He said, extending his hand for her. She took it, hoping once more it was too dark for him to see the crimson on her cheeks.

….

The passage Bolin had made was longer than she had originally thought, there were places in the ceiling where she could see he had surfaced to see if he was heading in the right direction, it was a miracle he had emerged in her room at all.

Or maybe it just seemed like it was taking forever to walk down it, her thoughts kept straying to the kiss they had shared but he hadn't brought it up.

_Does he regret it?_

_No, why would he have gone to such an effort?_

_Because that's the kind of person he is Korra._

Her head started to ache from this internal debate she was having.

"Where does this thing come out anyway?" She asked, still holding onto his large hand

"A little place amongst some trees, I didn't want anyone to find it"

"Good thinking" she smiled and could see that the light was becoming brighter and the air was becoming clearer

Bolin jumped out of the hole and extended his hand to her again to help her out, she accepted with a quiet thanks.

'_If that was Mako I would have beaten him up for thinking I was helpless' _she mused, but she knew Bolin didn't think she was helpless

"And here we are!" He announced, extending his arms wide

They were in a small, secluded area surrounded by trees, the passage came out very close to a cliffs edge and overlooked the water.

"It's so beautiful" murmured Korra, taking in the breathtaking sight and relishing in the fresh air, fully appreciating it

"Isn't it?" replied Bolin, she felt yet another blush when she realised he was looking straight at her, not at the view

"I"

"I" They said in unison, Bolin chuckled and told her to go first

"No really, go ahead" She said

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you I…umm…really really like you and I hope you don't regret what happened before but if you do umm…" He trailed off, his small speech sounded suspiciously like he had been practicing it for a while but suddenly got nervous and needed to get it off his chest

He had spoken really fast and she probably would have thought she was hearing things if he didn't have a blush

The full impact of what he said sunk in and she could have laughed with relief

"I really really like you too Bo" She assured him with a grin, and was greeted with a wide smile.

Oh how she loved that smile.

It was getting even bigger.

No, that was her…or was it him? In this close proximity her head became muddled and it became hard to come up with a coherent thought.

All she knew, was they were both getting closer again.

And Fireworks.

Always Fireworks.

She could feel his smile against her own and she finally had an absolute answer to what this feeling was.

It was love.

Or…maybe, they were still kissing and it was still too cloudy to think.

They could have stayed like that forever.

How long _did _they stay like that?

It must have been a while.

The next thing they knew a tornado was coming from the passage they had come from and Tenzin emerged looking positively outraged.

Wasn't there a rule in the Airbender handbook that they weren't allowed to get angry or anything?

Apparently not, because she was promptly locked back in her room with even more guards.

Oh well…

It was worth it.


End file.
